Destiny and Fate
by BlackRozes
Summary: Destiny and Fate. The tale of the past and of the future. What is forbidden? A miko and a youkai will defy Destiny herself and find each other again.ON HAITUS
1. In a moment

Destiny and Fate

Prologue : Destiny and Fate

BlackRozes

I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Inuyasha…or Sesshoumaru for that matter.

The wind whistled through the trees, softly singing a song of old. Two figures stood in a clearing, playing out a scene that fate would have them play, unaware of their silent audience. Perhaps fate had also meant for her to see this little scene, but as it is life, we will never know.

Kagome crouched silently in the bushes. She had tailed Inuyasha, who had crept out having thought all of them asleep. He had done so many times before, in the past seven months. She had always followed him, wondering when he would catch her. In truth, he probably couldn't think past Kikyou. She had long given up on her love for him. The pain had become too much for her, as she watched Inuyasha run to Kikyou time and time again. Still she watched them, knowing that Kikyou would drag him to hell if she wasn't there to stop her.

"Koi, you're human." Kikyou stated softly, thinly veiled hatred in her eyes. She looked past his shoulders to the bushes behind him. 'Perfect. This will break her spirit, and then I will be able to finally kill her.'

"Hai, for tonight. We can finally be together."

"Finally, koi." Kikyou pulled Inuyasha to her, leaning up for a kiss. "But what of that bitch, Yasha?" Her lips met his.

Inuyasha broke away from the kiss. "…What about her? You are all I want, and need. She is nothing to me."

"…koi," Kikyou whispered as she pulled him in for another kiss. Her eyes stayed open, glittering darkly with malice.

Kagome got up and crept away soundlessly, her eyes dry, but reflecting sadness. She didn't need to watch, nor wanted to. She had heard enough of Kikyou's poorly veiled insinuations and lies to know what was going to happen tonight. Inuyasha had sealed his own fate. Thankfully, Inuyasha would not descend to hell with her, as Kikyou had to finish what she started.

Inuyasha was one of her dearest friends, but he didn't want to be saved, and she no longer knew how. 'He's going to bring Kikyou into the group. I should leave.'

The wind picked up, causing her to look up. She watched as clouds gathered, and silently thanked the deities. 'He's human, and its going to rain, what more can I ask for?'

Now no longer creeping along, she strode quickly back to camp. She hurriedly threw stuff into a smaller green pack, careful to make as little sound as possible. She didn't want anyone to wake and ask questions. Taking the jar of shards from around her neck, she placed it near Kirara, but not before taking out three shards from it. Turning to her sleeping bag, she watched Shippou as he slept. He growled, his paws swatting at the air, causing Kagome to giggle. She slowly moved him off her bag, hoping not to wake him. She would never be able to stand her ground against a begging Shippou. Rolling up her sleeping bag, she turned around to a conscious Shippou searching trough her bag. She groaned before stuffing her bag into the pack, lifting Shippou after. He jumped up to her shoulder and she sighed tiredly.

"Shippou, I'm leaving."

"You're coming back, right?"

"No, Shippou-chan. I meant that I was leaving to gather shards on my own."

"Oh…Can I come then, Kagome-okaa-san?" His eyes were wide and begging.

Losing ground against his puppy-dog face, and the fact that he called her okaa-san, she nodded.

With her reaction, Shippou yipped and jumped to her pack.

"This is small. Did you throw away the chocolate?"

Kagome bit back her laughter. "No, Shippou, I just got rid of some things." She slung the light pack over her shoulder and picked up her bow and quiver. She looked up at the forming clouds again. 'Its going to rain, in the morning, at the least.'

"Shippou, I'm going to go home first. Would you rather stay here or come with me?" She bent down to pick up an extra blanket, stuffing it into her bag.

"No, I want to stay with you."

Kagome smiled and held out her arms for him to jump into. She turned and left camp, heading towards the direction of the well. 'I'll come back, Sango, Miroku. Just when I feel comfortable.'

Never looking back, she forged a new path ahead.

Fate smiled as she watched this little scene, Destiny next to her smiling too. Destiny put down her pencil, watching Fate descend to touch Kagome. Her part in this story was now done, and she would have to move on to another project. 'This was my favorite too. It would have been fun to write out Sere's love life. Her reincarnation's anyway.'

BR: Yay! This is my second Yasha ficcie! . my fwens are too busy to read.

Sesshoumaru: That's because they don't like your stories.

BR: They do! They're just busy! They have lives.

Sesshoumaru: Unlike you.

BR: Kagome-chan! Sesshoumaru is making fun of me again!

Kagome: Be nice! You're becoming like Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru growls at the mention of his brother

Kagome: Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru whimpers at the anger clearly written on Kagome's face

BR: Blah! I write this stori, Sesshoumaru, It could always become a Kag/Inu ficcie!

Sesshoumaru falls in a dead faint

BR: Anyways…remember, review! Cuz that's what keeps me going . And I will not apologize if he seems a little OOC. Who are you to say what's in character or not? We know practically nothing of his private life. Who says he can't be cold and ruthless with a passionate and loving side that Kagome brings out? So shoot me, I'm a romantic.


	2. Sense of Honor

Destiny and Fate

Chapter 1: Sense of Honor

BlackRozes

You all know I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, do you think that I'd be writing here?

Inuyasha drew away from Kikyou, having heard Kagome leave.

"Kikyou, I have to go." With that he turned to leave, missing the anger and hatred aimed at him in her gaze.

He left the clearing, seeking comfort in the cover of the trees. He knew Kagome had been following, ever since the first time. At first he was angry, and he wanted to yell at her, but when she left for a week after following him, he came to terms with his feelings for her. He knew he loved her, but he had a promise to Kikyou to fulfill. Having watched Kagome almost lose her life in a fight with a bear youkai, he made the decision to drive her back to her era. There she would be safe from everything, including him. She deserved better than a heart divided.

He had grown frustrated when, after months, she still stayed, although he was sure she was pushed to her limit. 'Maybe she doesn't love you anymore.' He shook that thought off, taking off into a run.

He arrived back at camp just as she started her packing. He watched her for a while before turning and running back into the forest, his heart breaking. 'This is for the best. She will be safe…and I can fulfill my promise to Kikyou. He ran deeper into the forest, his heart breaking with every step.

A week later

Sango looked up into the sky and sighed. They had continued with the search for the shikon no kakkera, but without Kagome, the search was slow. Kikyou had joined their group, causing everyone undue stress. Sango was thankful that Shippou was gone, but afraid that he may have ran away. They had traveled for a whole week without finding a shard, as Kikyou couldn't sense a shard if it hit her on her nose.

They had been searching all day within the area for a shard that Miroku had sensed, after much meditating. Sango was about to suggest stopping for the day, as she was tired, when a shard fell out of the sky and hit Kikyou on the nose. A carcass of a dragon youkai fell shortly after, narrowly missing Inuyasha. All faces turned to the sky, just as a black blur raced of into the north. On closer inspection of the carcass, they found arrows sticking out from its back and sides and its forepaws and muzzle were burnt. Its green eyes were tinted red and its mouth was frozen in a vicious snarl. The puzzling thing was a set of teeth marks along its long tail. The marks were wide and did not pierce the skin but for two puncture marks that could have gone through the tail.

"This is abnormal. No one creature could have done this. A group, maybe." Sango observed, crouched by its tail. The whole carcass was roughly twice the size of a transformed Kirara.

"What could make those teeth marks, though?" Miroku asked curiously. He was crouched right behind Sango. His hand slowly slid towards Sango, who without turning around smacked it away.

"These teeth marks look strangely like that of a horse's. What do you think Inuyasha? Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was busy, trying to get Kikyou to purify the shard. "Kikyou, why aren't you purifying it?"

Kikyou looked to be concentrating on the shard. 'Damn, this isn't working.'

"Inuyasha, I'm feeling tired. I don't seem to have enough energy." She replied, slumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Then leave it for tomorrow and rest now." Inuyasha drew hurriedly away from her, plucking the shard from her hand and placing it with the shards around his neck. Kikyou had offered to carry the jar but Sango and Miroku had threatened to leave if he did, and he was reluctant to part with this memory of Kagome. Her scent of jasmine thankfully overpowered the smell of decay that was Kikyou.

"We'll set up camp here." He turned to find Sango and Miroku staring at him. "What!"

"I asked you a question."

"Feh. What?"

"You have any idea who could have made these teeth marks."

"Feh. I don't know. Its fangs are too long for a lizards."

"I was thinking more towards a horse, but their line died out years ago." Inuyasha's eyes started twitching, his ears swiveling around frantically.

"How do I know? I was pinned to a tree for fifty damn years!"

Surprised at his outburst, they could only stare at him. Lately, his temper had gotten even shorter, and he would blow at the smallest things.

"We're setting up camp here." He jumped off, leaving Sango and Miroku to stare at his back. Kikyou only stared after him dispassionately before she left the clearing with her soul stealers trailing after her. Sango stared after her, shivering at the sight of the transparent gliders.

"Lately, not even Kikyou can stop his temper." Miroku observed, pulling out a blanket from a yellow bag.

"It seems that things have only gotten worse. I wish Kagome were here. At least she could sit him." Sango replied softly.

"Yes, but her heart would be broken. His relationship with Kikyou, I don't think he really wants it, but he deludes himself into thinking that he has to fulfill that promise."

"His idea of honor is warped. Why do this for someone who hates you?"

"Its his sense of honor. In truth, he doesn't have to fulfill the promise, as Kikyou died a long time ago. Sadly, Kagome's heart would break many too many times before he realizes that. She's better off back in her time." Miroku shook his head sadly, watching Sango move around. 'If Kagome can't have happiness, do I dare even hope that I deserve it?'

Destiny stretched her fingers after a long days work. She watched as Fate left for her evening rounds, before turning to her pond. She looked carefully at the images playing over the screen, smiling. 'Things are going well. At this rate, they'll be together in no time. A miko and a youkai, I wonder what Sere would think if she were here.'

Kagome: Please review! Any input is comments and criticism is welcome, flames are not. Other authors are willing to share the male cast with the readers, and BlackRozes will too, but sadly, Sesshoumaru is taken…by me! Inuyasha and the others are free…

Sesshoumaru is sitting next to Kagome purring as she strokes his tail

Sesshoumaru: And the author in no way will separate this Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

BR: Naraku is up for grabs! Lol j/k. Anyways, criticism is welcome!


	3. Respect

Destiny and Fate

Chapter 2: Respect

BlackRozes

I don't own Inuyasha-Hello? Would I be here if I did?

Three days after Kagome left

"Shippou, go gather firewood for the fire. I'm going to set up camp." Kagome set down her bag, drawing out blankets. She wore black jeans and a green sweater over her tank top. She got new clothes, knowing that her school uniform would draw too much attention. 'Besides, these are more comfortable and practical.'

She leaned her bow and arrows against a tree before gathering rocks for the fire. She stood up when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 'No! Shippou!' She dropped everything, shouting for Shippou. "Shippou! Where are you? Shippou!" She looked around frantically for Shippou, her nerves shot. She couldn't see him. "Shippou!"

She spun around at a noise and was met with a ball of fur flying into her arms.

"Are you okay!" She asked frantically, hugging him tight to her.

Looking up from where he was clasped against Kagome's chest, he nodded. "Hai, Moma. I'm fine. What's wrong?" Kagome shook her head, turning back to the campfire. "Nothings wrong, Ship-" She was cut off when she crashed into something hard but fluffy. The only thing that registered in her mind was 'Fluffy!' before she was slammed into a tree.

"Umph!" She was held against the tree by a hand around her neck. Her eyes trailed up the arm to the face of the person. "Sesshoumaru! Let go!"

The hand only tightened around her throat. "You will be more respectful when speaking to this Sesshoumaru." His reply was a series of muffled gurgles and clawing at his hand. Her scent spiked when her eyes left his. Shippou, forgotten until now, jumped onto Sesshoumaru's arm and started bit his hand, hard. Sesshoumaru's response was a flick of his hand, and Shippou crashed into a tree.

Kagome's scent spiked again and when he turned to meet her eyes, they were wide with fear. 'She should fear me. Insolent wench.' Her scent spiked again and her eyes left his to look at the kit. "Do not worry, he will follow you shortly." Her eyes, though not looking at him, widened in fear. "Scared, Miko? You should be. No one disrespects me and lives." Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted in the fading light, anticipating the kill.

He was surprised when her gaze shot back to him, and filled with anger and fear, glared at him. He was caught unawares when her foot shot out and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back and causing him to lose his grip on her neck. The first words out of her mouth were that of warning. "Shippou, run! Run!"

Sesshoumaru's head spun to see the kit struggling up, shaking his head. Kagome's scent spiked again when his gaze found the kit. 'So she is scared for this kits' safety. Why is she afraid for the kit? He is youkai. Who is this miko?'

Shippou, against his mother's better judgment, ran towards her, jumping into her arms. Kagome, with Shippou hugged to her chest, backed away, into the tree when Sesshoumaru's gaze swung to her. "Inuyasha isn't here, Sesshoumaru." She stated when she backed herself into a tree.

Sesshoumaru was surprised, although his face remained cold. 'Inuyasha? She is the miko that travels with my half brother? Then where is Inuyasha?'

"You just backed yourself into a corner, miko."

She just smirked as Shippou growled. Sesshoumaru hadn't even blinked before she had her bow and an arrow cocked and aimed. "That's what you think, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's surprise was short lived as he grew angry. "What did I warn you about respect, miko?" He growled. He charged at her, his claws raised and glowing. He dodged an arrow, smirking. 'Good, but not good enough.' He was surprised though, as an arrow sunk into his side when he twisted to dodge the other one. Excruciating pain brought him to his knees. 'My whole body is burning!' Suddenly, the pain stopped, and he painfully rose to his feet. His face did not display his surprise as he realized that the miko held the arrow that wounded him.

"I give respect to those deserving. You should get that seen to, Sesshoumaru…sama." She backed away slowly, her face perfectly calm as she held the kitsune tightly to her.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned around. "This Sesshoumaru's lands are dangerous. Tread carefully, miko." He disappeared into the forest.

"Kagome." She stated. She turned back to the campfire. "Shippou, Ramen sound good?" Shippou's reply was the vigorous nodding of his head. "I'm so hungry I could eat Sesshoumaru!" Giggling, Kagome shook her head. "I think it would be bad for your health. Cold meat isn't very healthy."

Sesshoumaru heard her name on the wind and shook his head. 'Kagome…Interesting. She is very brave.'

Destiny shook her head as she watched the scene. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. Where's Inuyasha?' Fate walked in, her eyes dancing.

'Destiny! Guess what? Choice just told me that Inuyasha is the reincarnation of Adonis!'

Destiny looked up at fate with wide eyes. "Wow! Adonis! And the person he hates most is now his half brother! Can this be any more fun?"

'So how did it go?'

"Things didn't go as I wanted today. Sere met up with Sesshoumaru."

'Its Kagome now, not Serenity.'

Destiny shrugs. "But it's sad, isn't it? The twisted love triangle…Well, at least this time, she can be with Adonis!"

Fate shook her head, thinking to herself. 'But that's not the way its going to end, is it?'

BR: Well! This is getting tedious and boring, huh?

Kagome: I don't think so. I liked this scene.

Sesshoumaru: Not me. She would have bruises there, would she not? And I think you portrayed me wrong. I would never hurt her.

BR: I remember differently. See, on the night of September 2, 2004 at 11:32 I can swear I heard a distinct scream of pain coming from Kagome's quarters, sounding something like your name, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome blushes bright red

Sesshoumaru: Read and Review!

Sesshoumaru runs off with Kagome in his arms

Inuyasha: Actually it was more of a 11:33.

BR: Were you stalking them? Your room was two floors down and at the end of the farthest wing!

Inuyasha: Err. Em…Gotta go!

BR: Bye!

Responses:


End file.
